Devil Share
by PaperFox19
Summary: Perona goes to Moria's vault and grabs a weapon "given to him" by Dr. Vegapunk. She believes it can steal Devil Fruit Users powers. She is wrong. Luffy gets hit with the weapon. Perona gets 2 devil fruit abilities but so does Luffy. Sanji uses the device to become an invisible man. After that the crew destroys the device knowing just how dangerous a devil fruit user could become.
1. Chapter 1

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi Harem

Pairing:Luffy/Harem

Apart of anti uke club, rare pairing or lonely boys club project, harem project

Do not read if you do not like

(AN: So those who do not know, know I have over 40 series I do fics for with at least 20 ideas in each one Naruto Bleach One Piece have the highest at over 100 different ideas, for every one shot i do i have a sequel prepared but that doesn't mean the one shots will get a sequel done. I also do not drop fics I have every single story fic planned through the basics only thing is the little details that will get messed with like who will be in the harem and how that addition will change some things, so if you have questions ask if its not super spoilers i will answer it )

Devil Share

Perona goes to Moria's vault and grabs a weapon "given to him" by Dr. Vegapunk. She believes it can steal Devil Fruit Users powers. She is wrong. Luffy gets hit with the weapon. Perona gets 2 devil fruit abilities but so does Luffy. Sanji uses the device to become an invisible man. After that the crew destroys the device knowing just how dangerous a devil fruit user could become.

Chap 1 Vegapunk's Device

Vegapunk had created a device a device that allowed two devil fruit users to share their powers with one another, not switching powers but sharing them giving them each two powers, it could also bestow power from a devil fruit user to a non devil fruit user but through this device the user doesn't lose the ability to swim, sadly it cannot restore the devil fruit users ability to swim.

Moria didn't know its capabilities, since the device was given to him by the marines to guard, he lacked interest in it. Perona however was told not to mess with the device so she being who she is snuck in and observed. Oh what Moria could have learned if he bothered to care about the device made by the mad scientist.

Perona would have told Moria what she learned but the device also made her and the others unnecessary if Moria took their devil fruit abilities and decided to kill them as soon as he was done. The device could be used via a weapon and Perona learned how to use it in case of an emergency. When the straw hat crew 'invaded' Perona worried that this was bad, and learning that Ussop was immune to her ability she needed something to protect her, then she remembered the captain's power "rubber" she would have a rubber body immune to the man's projectiles.

She got the device and waited for the right moment, Luffy was able to beat Moria and Luffy was immobile. 'Perfect.' Faster than anyone could react Perona hit them with her Negative Hollow and snatched Luffy up. Everyone besides Ussop was depressed and pessimistic. With device in hand she pressed the button, The device created a barrier around the two and their powers mixed and swirled together before the two's abilities were shared.

Luffy collapsed to the ground still unconscious but because of Perona's abilities his spirit was able to come out fully conscious. "What's going on?" Luffy said and saw his body on the ground. "AHHHHH I'm dead!" Perona used her ghost to slap him apparently ghosts can't pass through ghosts. "Shut up you." She pulled her cheek and showed it was made of rubber. "This device let us share our two abilities, now with your powers applied to mine I am invincible."

The ghost rubber man glared at her but Luffy was smarter than he looked and acted he remembered her powers and used it. He shot a ghost at Perona, unlike her ghosts Luffy's ghosts had a bright glow and had Luffy's grin. The ghost passed through Perona, however she didn't become negative. "I am so powerful I don't need this device anymore. I can rule the world ahahahaha!" She tossed the device on Luffy's body and took off flying using her ghostly abilities to fly. A few minutes later the crew could hear her cursing. "Damn it I can't believe I gave them the device damn it!" Perona was about to fly back when she came across Kuma. Luffy's hollows seemed to be able to fill people with inspiration, confidence and positive energy much like Luffy's positive nature. Luffy returned to his body and woke up but still wasn't able to move. "Guys what should we do with this device?" Luffy asked his crew and recovered from Perona's powers. "Dunno it's dangerous we should destroy it." Zoro said drawing a sword.

"Hold on this is impressive tech it could be useful to us." Sanji said thinking of one use for it in general. Robin thought for a moment. "I think it should be destroyed such a device in the wrong hands could be bad, image the CP9 with rubber powers or logia powers like Crocodile or Eneru." That had everyone on edge Robin had a point. "Wait before we decide Luffy let me use it quick please. I need to use it." Luffy saw the look of determination in Sanji's eyes. "Ok but bring it back ok." Luffy said and Sanji took the device and ran and found Absalom using the device Sanji realized his dream of possessing the ability to turn invisible.

Sanji tested the power and turned invisible. "WWWOOOOHHHHHOOOOO!" Sanji cheered and came back to the crew visible. He tossed the device back to Luffy. "Thanks captain!" Sanji said happily, Sanji thought of what he could do with the power he had and he got a perverted expression on his face that had Zoro annoyed. "Ero-Cook." Zoro mumbled.

"Luffy this device was probably being protected by Moria but he did not know what it could do or else he would have used it on us or his crew. I think we should keep it safe no doubt." Franky said he picked up the device and looked it over. "The creator of the device could make another one its power should be balanced Pirate and Marine we should hang onto it." Franky finished.

The captain thought about it something in the back of his mind said not to destroy it that it could be useful. "Ok Franky I'll leave it to you I ask that you protect it." Luffy said and Franky gave him a thumbs up. "Super!"

"However should it come down to it, I want you guys to make sure it's destroyed." Luffy said and Zoro looked at him. "Are you sure Luffy?"

"Of course Zoro you are my first mate, I trust you to destroy it should the device become compromised." Zoro blushed and ruffled Luffy's hair, the captain chuckled.

"How touching." Everyone turned to see Kuma. The man had just arrived knowing nothing of the device, just seeing the intimate gesture between first mate and captain. "Now then Monkey D. Luffy I am here for your head."

Luffy still paralyzed grit his teeth. "Another Warlord here, kami not now!" Luffy said and his crew and the other pirates on the island stood up and blocked him from Kuma. "We won't let you!"

Kuma's frown grew. "I see then I have an offer Monkey D. Luffy. Join the 7 Warlords of the Sea."

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2 Luffy's Choice

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi

Pairing: Luffy/Harem

Apart of my harem project and anti uke project

Do not read if you do not like

Devil Share

Chap 2 Luffy's Decision

Last Time

The captain thought about it something in the back of his mind said not to destroy it that it could be useful. "Ok Franky I'll leave it to you I ask that you protect it." Luffy said and Franky gave him a thumbs up. "Super!"

"However should it come down to it, I want you guys to make sure it's destroyed." Luffy said and Zoro looked at him. "Are you sure Luffy?"

"Of course Zoro you are my first mate, I trust you to destroy it should the device become compromised." Zoro blushed and ruffled Luffy's hair, the captain chuckled.

"How touching." Everyone turned to see Kuma. The man had just arrived knowing nothing of the device, just seeing the intimate gesture between first mate and captain. "Now then Monkey D. Luffy I am here for your head."

Luffy still paralyzed grit his teeth. "Another Warlord here, kami not now!" Luffy said and his crew and the other pirates on the island stood up and blocked him from Kuma. "We won't let you!"

Kuma's frown grew. "I see then I have an offer Monkey D. Luffy. Join the 7 Warlords of the Sea."

Now

Everyone was quiet expecting Luffy to answer right away, but he didn't. Kuma came down to their level. "You can keep your crew, but you will sail as an agent of the marines, and must answer their call when asked." Kuma said and got closer to them. "Also I will not crush everyone here if you agree, if you don't I will see to it they never leave this island."

Threatening Luffy's crew was a big mistake. Luffy's spirit left his body and he sent a barrage of tiny ghosts at Kuma. In a flash they exploded forcing Kuma back. "Fuck you I won't let you hurt my crew and to hell with your offer." Luffy sent a barrage of exploding ghosts at Kuma forcing the man back. Luffy wanted to hit Kuma but his body was still out of commission. The tiny ghosts were weak alone but together they were dangerous and Luffy's rage and anger allowed him to create tons of them.

Kuma vanished and reappeared reaching for Luffy's body. In an instant Zoro drew his swords and struck at Kuma, however the pads on the man's hands couldn't be cut. "Paw Cannon." The attack passed through Zoro and hit everyone else behind him. Sanji became invisible and began to attack Kuma striking him various kicks, Kuma's vision flashed and changed and he was able to see Sanji's body heat. He blocked Sanji's kick and blasted him with another paw cannon.

He readied to fire a beam from his mouth, only to have a dive bomb of thousand tiny ghosts. BOOM. Kuma jumped back glaring at the ghostly boy. He fired a beam of him the beam passing through the ghost body and flying off into the sky. "Odd." Kuma said and turned his sights onto the rest of Luffy's crew. Nami was making a lightning cloud. "Thunder Lance Tempo!" Lightning passed through Kuma causing the man sufficient pain. Ussop fire an attack of his own. "Fire Bird Shot!" The fire bird struck Kuma with little damage. Franky ran up hitting Kuma in the face with his iron right fist. "Nami, Ussop, Franky your attacks aren't good enough to beat me." Kuma said and he hit them hard with an ursa shock. Ussop and Nami blacked out while Frank tried to stand, but was having trouble.

Zoro came up and slashed Kuma's shoulder. Kuma didn't get a chance to counter as Sanji was invisible again. "Flame Skating." Sanji said his foot incased in flames and he kicked Kuma again and again bringing Kuma to a knee. "Sanji and Zoro impressive but not good enough. Pad Cannon." He hit them both hard but they went to keep attacking.

Chopper changed into Heavy Point and slammed into Kuma and Brook stabbed him in his exposed machinery. Zoro used Asura and hit Kuma with everything he had, but it still wasn't enough. Sanji used his new devil fruit powers to avoid as much of Kuma's attacks as he could and to keep attacking him. Franky readied his weapons left and shot Kuma in the face.

Luffy was worried the guys were fighting so hard, Robin was protecting his body. He knew they were at their limit, and he had to do something, but he didn't want to become a tool for the marines. 'I have to try!'

"Positive Hollow!" Luffy's special ghosts passed through his crew and their bodies pulsed. Energy flooded their bodies, and Luffy's inhuman confidence. Their attacks gained more power and even Kuma was having trouble. That is until he fired an ursa shock at Luffy and Robin. Zoro Sanji and Franky dove to take the attack and while they did that Kuma hit Chopper and Brook with a pad cannon attack.

Even with Luffy's power invigorating them Kuma wasn't human anymore he was 90% machine and immune to the wear of a human body. His attacks were fierce and Luffy feared they were gonna be pushed too far. Zoro and Sanji were the last 2 standing besides Luffy's ghost body. "Luffy hit us again." Zoro said panting. Luffy frowned and looked at the damaged Kuma coming towards them.

"I can't Zoro you guys have done enough." Luffy said a ghost passed through Zoro putting him to sleep. "Luffy wait what are…" Sanji fell asleep as the ghost passed through him. Luffy glared at Kuma, and Kuma stared at him for a long time.

"You would die for them?" Kuma asks.

"I would." Luffy said returning to his body. Kuma stared at him.

'He has a lot of his father in him.' Kuma thought as he put his gloves back on. "I have seen enough, I will be taking my leave with Moria, since he is still alive he is of use to the government." Kuma turned his head back to look at Luffy one more time and he couldn't help but see a younger Dragon looking at him. "You are a great captain, I suggest you take care." With a pop he and Moria were gone.

Luffy closed his eyes as both his body's and spirits fatigue washed over him.

Why Kuma spared everyone was unknown, but soon treatment began Chopper began to bandage everyone up Zoro and Sanji slept for their recovery as did Luffy. Brook had been aware of Luffy willing to sacrifice himself for his crew, he saw that as highly commendable quality. He then learned of Laboon and Luffy and it sealed the deal Brook joined the crew swearing to help and fight alongside Luffy.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Nude

Pairing: Luffy/Harem

Apart of my harem project and anti uke project

Do not read if you do not like

AN: Starting a new system where i work on two similar story projects at a time this wont work for all series i know but for the major ones yes

heres an example One Piece, i have lots of harem type projects in this category and they were made

I originally created Devil Share because of the two power devil fruit user idea in the canon, I wanted Luffy to have the chance to have two powers but where i placed the plot for this one I wanted to use the CP9 guys but Thriller Bark came after Water 7, because of this I created Share Share Gift which takes place right after Skypia, however i fixed it so I can use the CP9 guys in Devil Share this doesn't mean I was gonna drop Share Share since they are different in styles. so when working on fics if i work on one of these fics I plan to work on the other as well

Then we have the other fic re writes Lust Lust Luffy, Bubble Bubble Luffy, Shadow Shadow Luffy, and the planned but not posted Neko Neko Luffy

Lust Lust Luffy and Bubble Bubble Luffy are the two switcher harem fics Lust Lust Luffy is mostly dom switcher and bubble bubble is Luffy a mostly uke switcher however these two won't be worked on together

Shadow Shadow and Neko Neko are also harem fics Shadow is a full dom harem neko is a full uke harem neko neko isn't worked on enough to post but once it's set up neko and lust will be worked on together Bubble and shadow will be worked on

these are one piece ones for a start but i have plans through a bunch of series

Devil Share

Chap 3 Luffy's Powers

As it stood Robin was taking notes of Luffy's current abilities.

Astral Projection being the main one, from what Robin observed even if Luffy's body is unable to move or fight his spirit could, but just like Perona the body becomes vulnerable.  
Positive Hollow – Unlike Perona's attack Luffy's ability gives a person confidence and a taste of Luffy's energy, however this does not heal someone only gives the person the ability to fight on. It drains Luffy to use this ability outside of his Astral Projection.  
Mini Hollow- Luffy is able to create small ghosts that explode on contact, or at Luffy's command. It seems Luffy can create any number of them without wasting too much energy. Robin theorized that using any of his ghost abilities outside of his astral form would take a toll on Luffy's body.  
Sleepy Hollow – An ability derived from Luffy's narcolepsy which seemed to be a family trait to fall asleep even while eating. The ability would make someone fall asleep even if they were enraged or intent to fight.  
Ghost Network – Luffy sends out a ghost that can multiply itself, they can observe and witness and transmit everything they see to Luffy. Luffy can also transmit messages through the ghosts.

Sadly the Positive Hollow or Sleepy Hollow do not work on things like Kuma since his body was completely modified.

Robin was impressed at Luffy's current standing abilities, under Luffy's control she expected great things from her captain. She was also keeping notes on the current budding relationships in the crew. Robin knew for a fact Chopper and Zoro were in love with Luffy, Chopper showed more sadness and worry when treating Luffy then any other crew member, she also had caught him studying extra hard to get stronger so he could help protect Luffy. As for Zoro he wouldn't admit it out loud but she knew Zoro loved him, he was so protective of Luffy and it was more than just a first mate to his captain.

-x-x-x-x

On the Thousand Sunny, Luffy, Zoro and Sanji were being treated by Chopper. Luffy's was wearing only a pair of briefs that clung to his hips nicely and showed off a massive bulge on the front; as Chopper patched him up. The mostly nude boy was affecting the doctor and swordsman and surprisingly the love cook.

"That was really reckless Luffy even for you." Zoro said; he was wearing only his black pants his upper body heavily bandaged.

"We could have taken that bear guy!" Sanji said; he was wearing a spaghetti strap white shirt and a pair of shorts, his legs were bandaged and he had a few med patches on his shoulders and arms.

Luffy grinned. "Yeah we can take him, but we beat Moria and Oz which took a lot out of us. I couldn't stand to see you guys get hurt anymore or worse."

Zoro and Sanji blushed and looked away from Luffy. "Next time we meet we will be ready for him!" Luffy said as Chopper finished bandaging him up.

"We'll get stronger Luffy." Chopper said softly so Luffy wouldn't hear him. Franky came in to the room and asked if there was anything he wanted. Franky eyed Luffy's naked body and felt his cock twitch in his speedos.

"Yeah Franky can you make a training room, one I can practice my powers with once I'm able to move again." Franky nodded.

"I'll build it within Zoro's work out room." Franky left to build Luffy a training room.

"Ok you guys will need to stay here for observation no training until the 24 hours are up understood? Doctor's orders!" Chopper said and the males nodded. Brook played his violin to help make the time go faster, Luffy was excited to have his musician.

Night fell as the crew set off from Thriller Bark.

Luffy listened to Zoro's snores and Chopper's sleeping murmurs, Sanji was tossing and turning in his sleep. He closed his eyes and let his soul out. Luffy's ghostly body floated over and touched Chopper he gasped as there was a flash and he was sucked into Chopper's dream.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4 Chopper's Dream

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi

Pairing: Zoro/Luffy/Chopper/Sanji/Harem

Apart of my harem project

Do not read if you do not like

Chap 4 Chopper's Dream

Luffy's astral projection was able to pass into Chopper's dream. Luffy floated around the deck of the going until he heard moans coming below deck. 'This is Chopper's dream he must be down there.' Luffy went down below passing straight through the floor, which he thought was really cool.

What Luffy saw shocked him. Chopper was in his heavy point form naked on the doctor table; that wasn't the most shocking part it was the fact that Chopper dreamed him up. Dream Luffy had Chopper's legs spread wide and he was sucking Chopper's fat cock. "Oh Luffy yes suck me please I love you so much Luffy." Chopper moaned and Luffy blushed.

Dream Luffy didn't respond to Chopper's words of love, and Chopper began to cry as Luffy teased him with his mouth. "Luffy won't you say you love me, is it because I'm a monster?" Chopper moaned tears streaming down his cheeks the pleasure began to fight against the sorrow he was feeling inside.

Luffy hated seeing Chopper cry and decided to speak up. "Chopper of course I love you." Dream Luffy appeared and as he did the dream Luffy faded away.

Chopper wasn't as stupid as some perceived him to be, he connected the dots quickly that he was dreaming and Luffy's astral projection had entered his dream. "Oh crap Luffy saw me, he knows I'm dirty wahhhhh." Although Chopper wasn't stupid he was quick to go into an emotional waterfall and get swept away rather quickly. The reindeer completely forgot that Luffy said he loved him, and proceeded to freak out over being caught in such an intimate act by his captain and secret love.

Luffy frowned and he quickly kissed Chopper's lips silencing his sobs. Because this was Chopper's dream the rules of reality did not apply Luffy could touch kiss and even fuck Chopper. Luffy broke the kiss and smiled at Chopper. "You're not dirty, Chopper I love you."

"You love me?" Chopper gasped his face blushing red. Luffy nodded, he reached down and wrapped his hand around Chopper's cock. He began to pump the full length earning moans of pleasure.

"Listen Chopper I want to build a special nakama within our nakama." Luffy said and kissed the male's neck his hand pumping Chopper's cock faster. "Ohhh Luffy!" Chopper moaned bucking into Luffy's grasp.

"This nakama will be special, one where we do stuff like this, and we can strengthen our bonds." Luffy said and his unoccupied hand came up to pinch Chopper's left nipple.

"Would I have to be with anyone other than you, you're the only man I love like this." Chopper said his mind getting fuzzy with lust.

"Not if you don't want to, that will be the sacred rule." Luffy kissed up Chopper's neck to his ear and began to tease it with his tongue and teeth. "I'm In!" Chopper moaned and he found his release his cum spraying all over his pecs and abs.

Luffy grinned and used his ghostly power to make copies of himself, this was only possible thanks to being in Chopper's dream world. He made four copies of himself. One Luffy began to lick up Chopper's cum, while pinching the man's nipples. The second Luffy went to work on Chopper's cock with his mouth, with skill that put dream Luffy to shame. Chopper howled in pleasure, if this wasn't a dream he would have woken the entire ship. The third Luffy went even lower getting his fingers wet he began to play with Chopper's ass wiggling two fingers up the man's tight passage, Chopper only felt pleasure from the fingers and he clenched around them in pleasure. The fourth Luffy clone swapped between kissing Chopper and whispering sweet words of love into Chopper's ear.

The original Luffy palmed his arousal as he watched his other mes play with Chopper's body, everything they did he could feel himself. He could taste Chopper's cum and feel the heat from his body, he could feel Chopper's length pulsing in his double's mouth, and he had the clone bob his head slurping on the zoan's cock faster and more intense. He could also feel Chopper's tight inner muscles squeeze his clone's fingers tighter and tighter and he could only imagine how good it would feel to have his cock deep inside him.

Luffy left his doubles to play with Chopper. This wasn't the place to take his virginity it was in the real world. Luffy left his Chopper's dream world, he grinned as the sleeping Zoan came in his sleep soaking his shorts with cum. Luffy looked and saw Sanji was missing from bed. 'Hmm I wonder where Sanji went.' Luffy turned his focus to Zoro's sleeping form. He noticed the man was sweating and tossing a bit. 'I wonder what Zoro's dreaming about, I'll go look for myself.' Luffy floated over and touched Zoro and entered his dream.

Sanji breathed a sigh of relief, but did not drop his invisible disguise. He pulled Luffy's blanket away and eyed the thick bulge in his pants. Sanji slid Luffy's pants off and freed the boy's massive cock. 'Oh fuck it's bigger than I dreamed.' Sanji thought and began to lick Luffy's cock from base to tip. He reached down and began to play with his own cock. 'Oh Luffy!'

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Dub Con

Pairing: Luffy/Zoro Luffy/Sanji

Apart of my anti uke project, harem project

Do not read if you do not like

Devil Share Chap 5

Devil Share Chap 5 Zoro's Dream

Luffy passed into Zoro's dream, but the green haired male wasn't having a dream he was having a nightmare. In this nightmare Mihawk had Luffy by the throat his cursed blade ready to cut Luffy open. Zoro was bound in chains and unable to get to his captain. "You are weak Zoro, you cannot save your captain, or have you forgotten."

The darkness faded away and Luffy was on an execution platform. Instead of Mihawk it was Buggy his sword was raised high ready to cut his captain's head off. "Your weakness puts him in danger."

The scene changed again now Kuma was before him. He had Luffy's unconscious body in his arms. "No! You cannot take him." Zoro struggled against the chains but the more he struggled the more they tightened around him.

"Your weakness holds you back you will lose him and he will die." Mihawk's voice it tore at his mind and the chains tighten around his body. Zoro struggled more and more as Kuma held Luffy out, and Mihawk appeared from the darkness. "Say goodbye to your captain." Mihawk swung his blade ready to cut Luffy in two.

Zoro screamed, but before the blade could connect the dream beings vanished and the real Luffy appeared from the darkness. "You are not weak Zoro. I trust you with my life and the life of my crew. You are a man I truly love." Luffy broke the chains off Zoro's body and hugged him. "I'm sorry for making you worry." Zoro breathed a sigh of relief and he held his captain.

Luffy looked at Zoro and pulled him in for a warm kiss. Zoro didn't hesitate he kissed back his tongue caressed Luffy's lips seeking entry into the rubber man's mouth. Luffy opened his mouth and met Zoro's tongue with his own. The two entered a heavy make out session and the dark void changed into the thousands sunny.

Zoro's clothing vanished and Luffy's hands began to explore his body, Zoro moaned into Luffy's mouth as his nipples were teased and pinched, his muscled body was massaged and groped. Zoro's manhood grew hard and Luffy broke the kiss to chuckle. Luffy's clothing vanished and his own manhood sprang free. The rubber man grabs Zoro's rear and pulls him close rubbing their arousal's together. Zoro moaned as Luffy ground against him and gave his firm rear a squeeze. "Zoro so good."

"Luffy!" Zoro moans and grinds against Luffy. Luffy turned Zoro's nightmare into a dream. The males moaned as they cum together. There seed splashed between their bodies coating their chest and abs.

"Zoro I want you and I want you to join my special nakama." Luffy said and kissed Zoro's neck. "I'm yours captain."

Luffy vanished and a bright light woke Zoro up. Zoro stirred awake and with blurry eyes looked over to Luffy's cot, then all essence of sleep was ripped apart. Sanji became visible as he came all over Luffy's chest and abs. "You fucking bastard!"

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6 Sanji's Punishment

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Harem Anthro

Pairing: Luffy/Zoro/Sanji/Chopper/Harem

Apart of my anti uke project, harem project

Do not read if you do not like

Devil Share

Chap 6 Sanji's Punishment

Zoro's shout awoke Chopper, and the young reindeer gasped in shock as he saw Sanji riding Luffy's body. Zoro grabbed his swords and was ready to kill Sanji. "Luffy don't let Zoro kill me."

"Get off him love cook, you're dead!" Zoro said unsheathing his swords.

"Okay that's enough." Luffy summoned his ghosts. "Everyone calm down or you're going in for a long nap."

Sanji pulled off Luffy's manhood, the rubber man's cum running down his legs. "Now Zoro, Chopper I do want Sanji in our special nakama. I was going to enter his dream next to see if he'd be interested. Clearly he is." Sanji blushed and Zoro and Chopper glared at him.

"You bastard!" Zoro growled his swords itching to cut the blonde male up.

"Shut up your just jealous that I was Luffy's first." Sanji said with a smirk, and Zoro couldn't help the blush that formed on his cheeks.

"Sanji." Luffy said with an angry tone, the tone made Sanji gulp. "Although it is true I wanted you in, you still took advantage and rode me without permission. You are going to be punished." Sanji nodded his head in understanding and Luffy sat on the edge of his bed. "Across my lap Sanji."

The cook obeyed and laid across Luffy's lap. Zoro and Chopper smirked at the situation and they let out a chuckle. Sanji blushed and glared at them. "Shut up!" Luffy brought his hand down on Sanji's firm rear making the blonde gasp in shock. Luffy proceeded to spank Sanji in front of the other two men, his rubber hand made a loud smack against his rear and Sanji gasped.

The punishment was turning all three males on, Zeff had spanked Sanji lots of times before but it never felt like this, Sanji's hard cock rubbed against Luffy's leg with each smack. For Zoro he had been spanked by his teacher more times than he could count and his body always enjoyed it in the end he could be labled a masochist, and in truth he was jealous seeing Sanji ride Luffy, but seeing the cook it spanked by his captain it was turning him on, he thought of getting spanked by Luffy and it only furthered his arousal. For Chopper he was curious about this punishment he had never been spanked before the seeing it was quite an arousing sight.

Luffy gave Sanji a total of 50 swats to his ass turning it a nice shade of red. Sanji's cock was hard and dripping. Luffy sat Sanji down on the bed. "Listen guys I want this to work you each have a special place in my heart and I care about you guys, but we can't let things like jealousy ruin this. If we can't handle it this won't work."

The three males looked at each other. Zoro let out a sigh. "Luffy, I think there will always be rivalry between us, I think I can speak for all of us that we do love you. I'm willing to give it a shot."

"I'm in to, you're the only man I've ever thought of being with so unwilling to share you." Sanji said.

"I could handle it Luffy." Chopper said.

"All right I know it could be difficult at first, but just like new powers with practice makes perfect."

The guys smirked at the mention of practice. This could work out after all.

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Fetish Bara Hyper

Pairing: Luffy/Zoro Franky/Solo

Apart of my rare pairing lonely boys project harem project

Do not read if you do not like

Paper Fox News

PaperFox News

Sadly the time I feared has arrived my job has started to force again making my time for writing vastly limited. So please bare with me as I try to do what I can. Feedback on fics will be greatly appreciated!

New projects coming soon

Bleach, One Piece and Pokémon

For example One piece will be getting 2 harem projects added to the rotation Chimera Fruit and Devil Fruit Wine

For example in Pokémon will be getting elemental series for example Fire Master Ash Ketchum in a way will be similar to Eevee master, will have fire Pokémon slashed with ash and some Ash/human stuff

In Bleach apart of my born series Soul Reaper Born

Why am I doing new projects? Because some projects remain on the backburner for too long and they need to be brought to the front even if it's only for a short time.

Thanks to those who are leaving comments and feedback you guys rock! Shout Out – A big shout out to my peeps Moonkat17, KarsuKagami, UnknownYaoi500, omikun17 and Narutoyaoi4ever you guys give me tons of feedback I greatly appreciate it.

Now for our feature presentation

Chap 7

After 24 hours the boys were cleared and were able to get back to work. They set off from Thriller Bark and were at sea once again. Sanji's true punishment was more than just a spanking, he wasn't allowed to touch Luffy.

Zoro was in his workout room. Franky had a wall up with a bunch of do not disturb signs on it. Zoro couldn't wait, with Luffy's training room in his workout room it would let them see each other more. Zoro was shirtless and barefoot, wearing nothing but sweat pants. He was pumping heavy weights while on his work bench, and working up a nice sweat. Zoro was doubling his training methods, he wasn't going to let Luffy be put into a situation like that again.

The door opened and Zoro turned his head to see Luffy standing in the door way. Luffy wasted no time and pounced on Zoro. "Oi Luffy what's up?"

"Shishishi I came here to see you Zoro." Luffy said a big smile on his face. Luffy stared into Zoro's eyes and the swordsman blushed seeing the love and lust swirling in Luffy's eyes. Luffy closed the distance between them sealing their lips in a kiss. Zoro moaned into the kiss, and Luffy lightly licked his lips seeking entry into his mouth.

Zoro opened his mouth and let his tongue meet Luffy's in a pleasing kiss. Luffy moaned at Zoro's taste and quickly wanted more Luffy dominated the kiss and began mapping Zoro's mouth. Zoro groaned and his hands fisted the back of Luffy's vest. He ripped it off his captain and let his hands roam Luffy's back as they made out.

Luffy broke the kiss only for air, and while Zoro caught his breath Luffy attacked his neck licking and sucking on sensitive spots. Zoro groaned. "Wait Luffy let's do this in a bit I need to shower I'm all sweaty."

Luffy licked his neck and chuckled. "I know you smell really good Zoro nice and musky. Luffy's hands trailed up Zoro's sweat slicked abs and reached his pecs. Zoro gasped as Luffy flicked his nipples and began to pinch and rub them teasingly. Zoro bucked his hips grinding his arousal against Luffy's arousal, their bulges rubbed together causing pained friction.

"Our clothes let's take them off." Zoro groaned out and Luffy shook his head.

"Not yet not done tasting you yet." Luffy said and began licking over Zoro's chest as his hands continued their teasing on his nipples. Zoro moaned not caring if someone heard or not. Luffy licked over his scar, finding certain spots and giving a soft kiss. "Zoro's scar is so manly."

Zoro couldn't help but chuckle. "If you say so captain."

Luffy pulled back, and slid Zoro's sweats down off his body. Zoro's weeping manhood sprang up standing at a proud 10 inches. Luffy dropped his shorts and his large 11 inch cock sprang up and Zoro had to check himself to keep himself from drooling.

The hybrid brought their cocks together and began pumping their cocks together. His fingers stretched to grip both members completely. Luffy's other hand cupped Zoro's balls and massaged them. "Luffy!" Zoro moaned and his cock twitched before firing his cum.

Luffy collected his swordsman's seed and coated his length with it. "Turn over Zoro I need to prepare you." Zoro obeyed rolling over on the bench, Zoro raised his hips offering his firm rear. Luffy licked his lips and spread Zoro's cheeks and stared at his virgin hole. Luffy dove forward and teased Zoro with his tongue.

Zoro shuddered as Luffy's wet muscle pushed inside him and began to wiggle. 'Oh fuck…'

Luffy stretched his tongue letting it stretch Zoro's tight channel, Luffy searched out Zoro's sweet spot then began to caress it with his tongue. Luffy's eyes shined as Zoro moaned hotly. Luffy began vigorously tongue fucking Zoro's tight ass. "Oh Luffy no more teasing take me now!"

Zoro was hard again and was dripping onto his bench. Luffy pulled his tongue free of Zoro's now wet hole and positioned his cum slicked cock. "Relax." Luffy whispered and began pushing in. Luffy went slow but didn't stop and he was soon buried balls deep inside Zoro's tight ass.

Zoro couldn't believe how full he felt, yes he felt pain but the pain only fueled his arousal. "Oh Zoro your ass is so tight, I love how your squeezing me!" Luffy moaned, his expression was one full of pleasure.

"Luffy move I need you to move!" Zoro moaned. Luffy obeyed and began moving, he pulled back to the tip and snapped his hips forward earning a loud moan from Zoro. "Harder!" Zoro moaned and Luffy chuckled.

Luffy gave a slap to Zoro's cheek, and Zoro moaned. The hybrid devil fruit user moved faster driving into the swordsman's clenching heat. Their hips met with a loud smack and Luffy's balls spanked against Zoro's. "Oh Luffy yes!" Zoro moaned and Luffy began to move faster feeling his own release build up.

"Zoro your ass is squeezing me so much I'm going to cum!"

"Me to captain I've been trying to hold back but I can't!" Zoro moaned.

Luffy reached down and gave a squeeze to Zoro's cock. Zoro bucked his hips and with a cry of his captain's name he came spraying thick cum all over his bench. Zoro's clenching heat brought Luffy over the edge. Luffy buried his cock deep into Zoro's body and came hard. Zoro shivered as Luffy's warm cum filled him.

Zoro was amazed by the sheer amount. Luffy stayed inside Zoro, the hybrid covered Zoro's body with his own and he kissed the man's neck. "Hmm Luffy." Zoro sighed happily. He turned his head and the two kissed happily. "This beats a work out anytime."

"Well you can finish you work out." Luffy said and pulled out of Zoro, much to the man's disappointment. Luffy summoned a ghost. "Positive Hollow!" The ghost passed through Zoro and Zoro felt every ounce of tiredness leave his body, the soreness faded and Zoro felt like he could stay awake an extra 24 hours.

"Thanks Luffy!" Zoro kissed Luffy hungrily then went to get some heavy weights. Zoro tied weights to his ankles and wrists then began lifting another set.

Luffy chuckled. Luffy was a little drained now, using certain moves while in his human body took a lot out of him. "I'm gonna go take a nap, have a good training session Zoro." Luffy waved to his love. Zoro smiled and waved back. With Luffy backing him up Zoro knew he would be stronger and he'd protect Luffy.

Zoro dove into his training completely unaware they had an audience for their love making. Franky had overheard the moans and was going to tell them to be quiet he was trying to work but when he saw what he saw he shut up and watched.

Franky dropped his speedos and fisted his hard cock watching every thrust and every kiss. 'Damn Luffy-bro and Zoro-bro sure got it on. Maybe I can try to get in on the action. Time will tell.' When he came he grabbed his speedos and soaked the garment in cum. Franky tossed the cum soaked speedos away and continued his work buck naked.

-x-

Luffy went to his cabin and took a little nap, he let his ghost come out and he went back to Zoro and watched him work out. Zoro enjoyed that very much.

To be continued…


End file.
